A Night Together
by Greysanatomylove99
Summary: Meredith is a girl from a rich and snobby family but she’s unhappy and alone. One night she meet the very hot surgeon’s Derek and Mark and they fall in love.
1. The meeting

This is my first fan fiction here so please by nice! And review! :D

**************

Meredith took a seat next to the bar desk and waved to Joe. "Tequila, please!"

"Thanks Joe" She took a long sip of the tequila, her favorite drink.

Joe smiled back and gave her another one when her glass was empty. In the same second two man walked into the bar and looking at her. The tallest one have dark blond hair and the other guy had dark curls and a McDreamy smile on his lips.

"Hi" They grinned at her, "Do you want to come home with us for some fun?"

"Sure" Meredith emptied the third glass of tequila and put her jacket on. On the way out she was stumbling a little because she was starting to feel a bit drunk. They took a cab to the hotel and into a hotel room. They were surgeons and staying in Seattle on a conference. Meredith feel onto the bed and they started to make out. Derek and Mark quickly undressed and stood in front of her compltely naked with big horny cocks and they ripped off her clothes and pushed her back at the bed and they pushed their cocks inside her so she moaned in pleasure. This was going to be a hot night Meredith thought to herself.


	2. Morning sex

Ciao

Thanks a lot snv3, Fangirl44 and superficialcynic for your review

read and review!

**************************

Meredith woke up in the big hotel room bed. Her clothes were disappeared and Mark and Derek were naked and collapsed beside her. She tried to remember what happened last night but she had been too drunk to remember. Her head was hurting and she had a hangover. The only thing she remembered was that she meet Mark and Derek at Joe's and she come with them to their room. She could only guess that they had have sex all night. Meredith covered her naked body with a duvet and walked out of the room and into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and got in. She soaped herself in with a delicious smelling shower gel and it foamed on her body. She grabbed the shampoo and massaged it into her hair. She thought she could hear someone on the outside of the door but she didn't think any more about it.

It was Derek on the outside and he gently pulled down the handle and walked into the large bathroom. He admired the shape of her from behind the frosted glass doors. He smiled nautigly when she cupped her breasts in her hands and letting the soap washing them clean.

He threw his clothes on the floor and slowly opened the door. Meredith closed her eyes while she let the warm water flush over her skin and she didn't notice Derek coming in. His cock was already raising and he wrapped his hands around her middle. She jerked and yelped in surprise and she moaned when he moved away her hands from her breasts and cupped them with his own. "Good morning" He mumbled

"Good morning" She moaned. He removed a hand from her breasts and suddenly inserted his finger into her pussy. She moaned loudly. Derek slid his fingers rapidly in and out of her opening and she started to get wet again.

When he was done he pushed Meredith to the wall and his cock searched for her pussy. She spread her legs wide for him and his cock moved fast in and out.

When they stood there and made love Mark walked in to see their wild action. He smiled and said "This is a great start on the morning"

Read and review!


	3. A hospital date

Here's another chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews and I'm sorry for my spelling mistakes, unfortunately I have dyslexia.

Thank you again for your nice comments! Remember to review again, please:D

* * *

Mark quickly undressed and jumped into the shower to join Derek and Mark. Derek was sawing his cock deeply into Meredith, who moaned and panted heavily.

"AAAh! I'm coming! Ah! Oh my god!" Meredith's body fluids covered Derek's cock.

"Oh god you're hot" Derek said. "You turn me on"

"Bend down and I'll fuck your nice little ass" Mark said

Meredith did and enjoyed the feeling of getting filled up, back and forward, in her pusy and her ass. Mark slipped his free cock into her tight ass and jammed in and out and her juice flooded over his cock too. Her boobs jiggled from the trusts and Mark cupped them in his hands and squeezed the nipples while pushing hard and steady into Meredith's opening. All the time she panted along with her body that was shaking and her breasts were bouncing. "I feel so awake now" Meredith smirked. "Why don't we make an on-call date later at work?"

"Sure" They replied in unison.

* * *

Meredith washed her hands in the scrub room after her surgery. She tripped impatiently with her feet waiting for Mark and Derek to show up. They had made an appointment at noon for some sexual fun in the OR when no one else was around. She tossed her dirty scrub mask and gown into the bin and loosened her hair from under the scrub cap. Her long blonde locks fell down her shoulders and embraced her face. She turned around to see the guys walking in when the sound of an open door filled her ear. Meredith smiled. "I thought you'd never make it"

"Of course we would" They came up on each side of her and began to feel her up. Each of their hands began to squeeze her breast before they pulled off her scrub top and later her bra. Her breasts popped out with her hard nipples for them to see. They both took a nipple in their mouth and started sucking hungrily like babies. Meredith gasped and moaned and her hands trailed down her middle to loose the bands on her scrub pants. It fell to the floor and her thong was the only thing that hide their view. While still sucking on her nipple Derek grabbed it and pulled it down her legs. Her pussy was already very wet and he switched his tongue from her little bud to her wet pussy. He licked her sensitive spot between her legs and mixed his spit with her own juice.

Meredith collapsed onto the OR table, completely naked and Derek a nd Mark began to undress. Later they stood in front of her with big cocks that were ready to be guided into her pussy. They spread her legs and inserted first, Mark's cock into her tight space before Derek forced his cock its way in. Meredith was filled to the brim and made herself scream in both pleasure and a little pain. She had never had two big cocks inside her pussy at the same time. They moved slowly then sped it up as Meredith got wetter and wetter. Now she couldn't feel any more pain, just pleasure and the loud screaming reached the top as she got her orgasm for the second time that day.


	4. You can run, but you can't hide

Thank you for commenting! Here's the fourth chapter:)

"Let me take you out on a date tonight" Meredith jumped at the sight and sound of Derek, who was waiting outside the hospital room where Meredith had been treating a patient. She shoved her charts underneath her arm as she tried to make her way past Derek's occupation. He took a step in front of her, preventing her to escape him. She sighed, realizing she would have a hard time trying to get rid of him. "I have to work" She explained as convincing as possible.

"I checked your schedule" He crossed his arms and pressed his body close to hers. "Your shift is over at eight. I was thinking we could go right from work. I've booked a table on a Chinese restaurant"

"I'm definitely not going out with you" Meredith left the charts at the nurses desk and started to head in the opposite direction, Derek following and whirring around her like an annoying mosquito. "Come on. Go out with me" He pushed, refusing to leave her side until she gave in.

"No, Doctor Shepherd! I'm not going out with you!" Meredith's sudden shout surprised him. "Has it even occurred to you that I may not be interested?"

"Meredith…" His voice ebbed down, "We had a great time yesterday…"

"Yes, we did. We had great sex. I'm so grateful for the great sex. But that's all there is. I'm not interested in more than that. I'm not good at the girlfriend stuff and I don't want the girlfriend stuff"

"I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend, I'm asking you to go out with me on a date. It'll be fun. Casual and fun. Nothing seriously. We'll move slowly. It won't hurt you" He mocked, "It's me, a steak with your name on it and a bottle of wine. Come on" His eyes were begging for a positive answer.

Meredith sighed as she continued down the long hallway, Derek in her heels. "Guys like you don't go out with girls like me"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He reached for her arm to keep up with her pace. "Meredith" He demanded "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Guys like you are the most popular football players that dates the most beautiful cheerleader captains"

"Why are you speaking high school?" He frowned, "And by the way I never were one of them"

"It means that men like you don't spend time with interns like me. They fall in love with beautiful nurses and brainy surgeons"

"Meredith!" He disagreed, "You're completely wrong about me. Let me prove to you how wrong you are. I want to get to know you, not just have sex with you. I want to take this thing with us to another level"

"No you don't!" She stubbornly added, "I don't know why you're having sex with me in the first place, I mean look around, it's like a candy store for you inside this hospital. I'm the candy that no one picks. I'm used to be the leftover and you don't get to imagine me something else! I won't let you hurt me, so no, I won't get out with you!" Meredith yelled out the last sentence, leaving the rest of her charts in his hands before running in the opposite direction.

Derek stood there, stunned and paralyzed. She'd never really shown him the side of her that made her fragile when it came to love. He sighed and rested his back on the station desk. She was reaching the end of the hallway, and soon she would be out of his sight, but at the same time Derek felt the urge to compete and fight for her. She could run all she wanted, but in the end he was the hunter and she was the lost deer in the dark wood…And he would, sooner or later catch her…"


End file.
